Set the world afire
by SoulPolaris
Summary: La batalla contra Tartaros se pausa por alguna extraña razón, los gremios se unen, amistades, romances y decepciones. Tartaros está reclutando magos poderosos para asegurar su victoria, y encuentran a los personajes perfectos para ello. Parejas (No muy concentrado en eso): NatsuxOC, GajeelxOC, StiLu (no me gusta, pero es necesario) RoLe (RoguexLevy) Nalu y Gale. Muerte de personaje
1. Prólogo

_**Bueno, pues, ehmm, estaba pensando en hacer un fic y pues esto salió, díganme que tal, si subo o no el segundo capítulo, por cierto, contiene Spoiler.**_

_**No soy dueño de Fairy Tail, si fuese así, yo ya hubiera puesto mil y un peleas épicas.**_

**PRÓLOGO**

Todo comenzó 1 año y medio después de la guerra contra Tartaros, no se ganó ni se perdió, simplemente, después de haber asesinado a todos los miembros y ex miembros del consejo Tartaros desapareció del mapa sin dejar rastro alguno, esto, alegró y preocupó mucho a los miembros de la Alianza Mágica, sin embargo, decidieron estar alerta.

Todo seguía norma el gremio Fairy Tail, sin embargo, para prevenir incidentes los gremios se fueron aliando de 2 en 2, es decir, se fusionaban. Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Hell (o Heel, no recuerdo) y Quatro Puppy, y por supuesto, Fairy Tail no fue la excepción uniéndose con Sabertooth.

Con el paso del tiempo se fueron olvidando de la amenaza de Tartaros y comenzaron a vivir en paz unos con otros como siempre, las amistades y grupos de amigos no se hicieron esperar, equipos como los siguientes fueron formados para ir mejor armados en las misiones: Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Sting, Rogue, Erza y Yukino, con sus respectivos Exceeds.

Natsu sabía que desde hace mucho tiempo estaba enamorado de Lucy, sin embargo, no había hecho o dicho nada por miedo a romper la amistad formada durante tanto tiempo, sin embargo se había armado de valor, y había decidido declararse, no le importaba cual fuese la respuesta, si era afirmativa pues… ¡QUÉ BIEN! Y si no, pues al menos se pudo quitar ese peso de encima y le desearía lo mejor.

Gajeel, por su parte, también había aceptado el hecho de que estaba enamorado de Levy, sin embargo ese camarón no importa cuántos libros románticos haya leído, simplemente no parecía darse cuenta por sus rígidas indirectas. Y al igual que Salamander había decidido decirle de una buena vez por todas lo que el sentía.

Sin embargo, lo que ellos no sabían era que Lucy y Levy estaban saliendo a escondidas con Sting y Rogue, llevaban un mes de novios a escondidas del gremio y parecían no notarlo.

El día en que Natsu y Gajeel decidieron decirles sus sentimientos no fue el más adecuado…

Lucy se preparaba para salir a comer con Sting cuando Salamander irrumpió en su apartamento por la puerta, con los nervios al máximo nivel y con un pequeño collar que llevaba las letra en el centro.

Heartfilia fue a abrir la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Natsu allí parado, sudando y con el corazón como una locomotora.

-¡Natsu!, ¿Qué sucede? Pasa-indicó Lucy.

-Hola Lucy, bueno… ehm… venía a decirte… bueno, a pedirte-Natsu se trababa a la hora de proferir una oración con coherencia-…-respiró hondo- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Es decir, conozco un buen lugar para ir a cenar y… pensaba que podíamos ir a charlar un rato…

-Oh, lo siento, pero tengo que salir, tengo una cita-Natsu abrió grandes los ojos- y ya voy algo retrasada, pero si quieres pasa y come algo.

-Oh, ¿Enserio? ¿Y con quién saldrás?-la curiosidad carcomía al Dragon Slayer de Fuego.

-Con Levy…-Natsu se alivió- Y Sting y Rogue…-Salamander se congeló- creo que no es bueno que nos ocultemos cosas, así que… te diré… que Sting y yo llevamos saliendo un mes, y es muy tierno, lo quiero mucho-dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

-Ya veo, bueno, no importa, de todas formas, puedo ir yo a comer solo o con Happy, bueno eso era todo-dijo mientras sostenía su bolsa derecha donde llevaba el hermoso collar de oro y sonreía falsa y nerviosamente.

Salamander abandonó el edificio a paso lento y con la cabeza gacha, dándose cuenta de que no importaba ahora si él había ganado a Sting en la arena hacía unos meses, ahora él lo vencía en la batalla del amor, se sintió mal, pero siguió su marcha de regreso a casa, no quería ver o hablar con nadie en ese momento.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Gajeel caminaba nervioso mientras se acercaba a Fairy Hills escoltado por Titania para que no hiciera nada pervertido según ella,

Cuando llegó se encontró al camarón en su habitación arreglada y preparando una pequeña cartera, estaba hermosa ante los ojos de Gajeel, un vestido que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas de color azul y un listón negro en la coronilla, volteó al escuchar la puerta abierta y se topó con un Gajeel sonrojado y mirándola nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Hey, enana… quiero decir, Levy, te vine a decir… bueno… no sé como decirlo, t-tal vez te diga otro día, si, así es mejor, nos vemos

-Espera Gajeel, dime lo que vayas a decir, mientras me termino de arreglar para ir a la cita con Rogue…-el Dragon Slayer del Acero abrió los ojos con furia y sorpresa.

-¿Cita con Rogue?-preguntó exaltado.

-Sí, llevamos un mes saliendo como novios-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja-también Lu-chan empezó a salir con Sting, eso es bueno, vamos a una cita doble hoy.

Gajeel al verla tan contenta con su relación con el Dragon Slayer de las Sombras no dijo nada y con la cabeza gacha y el corazón roto se fue del lugar sin decir nada, dejando a una Levy desconcertada.

_**Este ha sido sólo el prólogo, tengo planeado una historia larga, es sólo que estoy entrando en los exámenes, sin embargo, actualizaré pronto... si así lo desean.**_

_**Por cierto, es mi primer Fic :D**_


	2. Rust in Peace

Han pasado 3 semanas desde la noticia que recibieron, Natsu y Gajeel sienten como son desplazados poco a poco, no sólo de ellas, sino también del mismo gremio, pero no es tiempo para pensar en eso, hay movimiento en Tartaros, acaban de atacar el Reino de Belfast al norte de Fiore, es un país de tamaño mediano en la fría tierra del norte.

El nuevo consejo se reúne y llama en secreto a los maestros de todos los gremios para planear una defensa adecuada en caso de que Tartaros decida atacar de nuevo Fiore, ya que temen que el próximo objetivo sea el Rey de Fiore.

Una carta urgente llega a Fairy Tail traída por Jet.

-Bien, tal parece que me necesitan en el consejo, necesitaré una escolta para estar seguro según dice aquí- menciona Makarov un tanto pensativo.

-Bueno, supongo que llevará a Erza y a Gildarts o Laxus para escoltarlo, ¿no?- pregunta Mira.

-No lo sé, estaba pensando en… Natsu y Gajeel, es decir, los he visto un poco distraídos y desanimados, quizá logre hacer que me digan el porqué están así y hacer que se distraigan un poco-propuso Makarov.

-Lo sé, se han comportado un tanto extraño, ya no se pelean ni hacen tanto ruido-suspiró Mira- Pero bueno, a algunos les gusta que esté el gremio así, tranquilo- sonríe ligeramente.

-Bueno, como sea, daré el anuncio y les pediré que vayan conmigo-dijo Makarov antes de saltar de la silla y subir al segundo piso a dar/gritar el anuncio.

-¡BASTARDOS! ¡EL CONSEJO NECESITA QUE ESTÉ ALLÁ A MÁS TARDAR EN DOS DÍAS, NECESITARÉ UNA ESCOLTA, ES REQUISITO, SEGÚN ESTO, ASÍ QUE, ELEGIRÉ QUIENES ME ACOMPAÑARÁN A CONTINUACIÓN!-gritó a todo pulmón el maestro Makarov ya que como el gremio era más grande ahora, había más gente y era más difícil mantener el orden.

-Bueno…-carraspeó-quienes irán conmigo serán dos magos de confianza y de gran poder, si, les hablo a ustedes, Natsu y Gajeel.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó Erza desde una mesa-¿Acaso no soy de suficiente confianza para acompañarte maestro?-preguntó ofendida Titania.

-Claro que sí, sólo que, tengo que hablar con ellos sobre un asunto en particular-aclaró Makarov.

-Está bien-cedió Erza.

-Hey, cabezas de fuego y hierra, ¿Qué opinan?-preguntó Makarov al ver tanto silencio de ambos.

Los dos se miraron y se encogieron en hombros diciendo: ¿Por qué no?

-Muy bien, los quiero mañana a las 7 am aquí mismo para irnos-anunció Makarov antes de entrar a su oficina.

Todo el mundo siguió con lo suyo excepto Gajeel y Natsu que se fueron para arreglar sus cosas.

A la mañana siguiente:

-Muy bien, ya estamos aquí, ¿Cómo iremos abuelo?-preguntó Natsu en la entrada del gremio con una camisa negra (como la que usa actualmente) pero con dos mangas y el mismo pantalón y unas botas negras y su bufanda.

-Sí, no pienses que iremos en ese asqueroso tren-secundó Gajeel que llevaba puesto una camisa negra de manga larga y pantalones negros con botas también y una bufanda negra en el cuello y un poco arriba del mentón junto con un pañuelo negro atado en la frente.

-¿No irán Happy y Panther Lily?-evadió la pregunta con otra pregunta Makarov.

-No, se quedarán con Wendy y Charlie, ¿Y bien, en que iremos?-Volvió a inquirir Natsu.

-No será el tren, se los prometo- dijo Makarov con una sonrisa nerviosa y sudando.

10 minutos después el par de Dragon Slayers estaban desmayados en la parte trasera de una carreta impulsada por magia.

-Bueno, supongo que hablaré con ellos de regreso de la junta, ahora tengo prisa-dijo mientras aceleraba-bah, que buena escolta, desmayada durante el viaje- dijo Makarov con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

La junta pasó sin problemas, al tercer día estaban de regreso, caminando para alivio de los Dragon Slayers.

-Y bueno… ¿Cómo les ha ido en las misiones?-trató de iniciar una charla Makarov.

-No hemos realizado una últimamente, me sobra dinero-contestó cortante Salamander.

-Bueno entonces…- fue cortada la frase mientras observaron como un cuchillo atravesó el pecho de Makarov.

Los Dragon Slayers se exaltaron y atraparon al maestro antes de que cayera, se pusieron alerta y el maestro se retorcía de dolor.

Natsu prendió fuego en sus manos y esperó algún movimiento del enemigo… nada, es como si hubiera caído del cielo así solamente.

-Hay que correr, mierda, el gremio está a dos días caminando, que buena elección la de caminar de regreso-exclamó furioso Gajeel mientras cargaba al maestro con cuidado e intentada quitar el cuchillo.

-Rápido Salamander, cúbreme-pidió Gajeel mientras empezaba a correr por el sendero del bosque en donde estaban caminando, el maestro cayó desmayado después de unos minutos, no había dicho nada, lo que se les hizo raro.

La desesperación era visible en Natsu y Gajeel que no habían dicho nada mientras ocurría, era tan raro…

De repente Natsu visualizó dos sombras paradas al frente por lo que se apresuró mientras se preparaba para enfrentarse al enemigo. Se paró de golpe al ver a dos mujeres con ropas que se acercaban a las armaduras de Erza, eran trapos harapientos con detalles metálicos y alguno que otro símbolo, pero lo que resaltaba era que tenían un símbolo en el pecho… el logo de Tartaros.

Natsu supo de inmediato que ellas eran las culpables, no se dio cuenta de cómo, quizá fue la ira o la adrenalina pero se avalanzó contra ellas con ambos puños encendidos en llamas, mientras Gajeel observaba de lejos y entrecerraba los ojos pensando en qué hacer con el maestro ahora desmayado.

En un rápido movimiento una de ellas desapareció, la de pelo negro, la pelirroja se quedó parada esperando el ataque de Natsu. Cuando este llegó simplemente colocó la mano enfrente y chocó con el puño de Salamander y… se tragó las llamas.

Natsu se sorprendió pero no lo hizo visible, mientras que la pelinegra que había desaparecido había reaparecido detrás de Natsu pero mirando a Gajeel, corrió y antes de que Gajeel pudiera hacer algo Makarov ya estaba en los brazos de la pelinegra, él, sorprendido lanzó un rugido contra ella, arrepintiéndose al momento por poderle causar daño al maestro.

La pelinegra lo miró y alzó una ceja, luego, se tragó el Rugido de Gajeel, dejándolo igual de sorprendido como a Natsu, la pelinegra alzó la cabeza en señal de retirada, y en un santiamén la pelirroja estaba al lado de ella, Natsu y Gajeel las miraban impotentes desde debajo de los arboles, hasta que una de ellas rompió el silencio.

-Vaya, pensé que eran más habladores-comentó la pelirroja.

-Tal parece que no son ni tan fuertes ni parlanchines como contaban los de esos gremios débiles-ahora fue la pelinegra quien comentó.

-¡¿A dónde se llevan al abuelo?!-gritó de repente Salamander

-Oh, ¿Este vejestorio? Seira nos pidió que lo raptáramos, no parece ser la gran cosa, una daga envenenada y cae rendido, pff, que patrañas-comentó la pelinegra.

-Por cierto, yo soy Alice y ella es Allie, somos miembros de Tartaros, somos algo así como una élite del gremio, aparte de las 9 puertas también estamos los 5 asesinos, ustedes deben de ser Natsu Dragneel y Gajeel Redfox, ¿cierto? El temible dúo de dragones-comentó sarcásticamente la pelirroja llamada Alice.

-Vámonos ya, no se preocupen por el viejo, estará de regreso pronto en su gremio, sólo queremos hacerle unas cuantas preguntas-indicó la pelinegra llamada Allie.

-No me siento tranquilo sabiendo que su grupo se llama Asesinos y diciendo que sólo lo quieren para hablar, además, ¿Cómo saben nuestros nombres? Y ¿Por qué pudieron absorber nuestros ataques?-preguntó dudoso Gajeel mientras se acercaba cautelosamente hacia ellas para poder atacarlas de cerca.

-Uhh, nosotras ya dijimos suficiente, además, sabíamos que ustedes serían la escolta, por eso nos eligieron a nosotras, somos como sus némesis- dijo Alice.

-Bueno, se nos hace tarde y no llegaremos a tiempo a la cena, adiós debiluchos-dijo Allie.

Después de eso desaparecieron dejando desconcertados a ambos Dragon Slayers que se aliviaron un poco por saber que el maestro regresaría, así que emprendieron la marcha de regreso a Fairy Tail nerviosos y asustados por lo que pudieran decir al dejar que algo así pasara.

Mientras tanto en Tartaros…

-Muy bien, parece que Alice y Allie vienen de regreso- comentó Seira a Kyouka.

-Sí, bien, le sacaremos toda la información a ese anciano-respondió Kyouka

-¿Y si no nos dice nada?-preguntó Silver

-Lo matamos, a él y a su gremio-dijo Seira fríamente y sin expresión en su rostro.


End file.
